Burning Rain And Frozen Fire
by dark the emo queen
Summary: "You won't get away with this!" The dark haired konoichi yelled in defiance struggling against her bonds. "Oh but I already have." The old one eyed war hawk replied his gaze showing no emotion. "They will come!" The girl yelled newly awakened sharingan flashing. "And when they do they'll destroy you and your foundation!" "Let them try. I'm only doing this to save the village."
1. Chapter 1

Burning Rain and Frozen Fire.

A young girl with onyx eyes looked out her bedroom window the cool early morning air picking up loose strands of her dark purple hair making them dance in the winds. Slowly the girl turns around her eyes closed as she sighed.

"Tsubaki!" She jerked in slight discomfort as a woman yelled from down the hall. " Get ready for the academy!"

"O-okay mom!" The girl now known as Tsubaki yelled back moving over to her dresser drawers.

Tsubaki looked down at her clothes with a sigh as she saw once again her mom had packed it full of colorful pastel dresses instead of her normal ninja clothes. slowly she pulls out a soft light blue dress with spaghettii straps slipping it on along with some spandex short shorts just to appease her mom. pulling her hair into low pigtails Tsubaki runs down the stairs and grabs a peice of toast before rushing out the door after slipping on her standard issue ninja boots.

"Saiyonara mom!" Tsubaki yelled over her shoulder. "I'm heading out!"

Tsubaki runs through the streets before jumping up on the many fences keeping her balance as she runs along them.

"Hey clanless!" A girl with green hair and dark amber eyes yelled.

"Ugh." Tsubaki sighed. "And I was having such a good day before you came along Kita teme!"

Dark: okay this is just a rough draft, tell me what you think and once again I need members for three teams minus one member on one team, I will put a poll up for sensei's once i get enough oc's for the teams. I need accurate info on any OC you plan to submit. and i ask you to please use japaneese names. in the past ive had people send in names like Jeff or T.K. please DO NOT do this. my ideas on sensei are as follows, Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, Raido Namashi, Aoba Yamashiro, Yurika (the cipher corps konoichi who burst into Tsunades office with info from suna in the rescue Gaara arc), and Kage (the anbu dude in the files Danzo gives Sai to give Orochimaru). tell me what you think about the choices of sensei. and remember this is set two years before the start of the show.


	2. oc contest

disclamer: i in no way own naruto

oc naruto character contest!

^_^ hello everyone I'd like to invite you all to submit one to three oc's for my new naruto fanfic.

ill need

name:

age: time of graduation and age after the time skip

appearance: (eye color, clothes, hair style, hair color, ect.)

specialty jutsu type: (choose two genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjustsu, funninjustsu, ect.)

height:

clan: (if any)

clan kekkei genkai: (if any)

Bio:

and anything I might have missed:

example :

name: Tsubaki Uchiha

age: at graduation: 11. after the time skip: 14

appearance: long curly midnight purple hair held in a high ponytail with the right of her bangs covering her right eye, dark grey eyes, she wears a tight dark red tube top that stops just below her breast, a pair of short spandex ninja shorts with her kuni holster strapped to her right thigh, black knee high ninja boots, and a hair bow with twin white Camilla blossoms tucked into it.

specialty justsu: seals and ninjutsu

height: 5"9

clan: Uchiha

clan kekkei genkai: sharingan

Bio: Tsubaki is the daughter of obito uchiha and was raised by her mother who had fled from her father out of fear taking her to the leaf village. Tsubaki grew up never knowing who her father was only that he was an uchiha. Tsubaki graduated the academy a year before sasuke being placed in a team with Anko mitarashi as her sensei. tsubaki managed to pass the chunin exams her second try when team seven took it as well. her dream is to find out the secrets of her past. if at all possible.

well I look forward to your character submissions all you have to do is submit a reveiw. thank you. ^_^ the best six will be used in my upcoming fan fiction called "burning rain and frozen fire".


End file.
